


tell me that you love me

by MiniGoose



Series: Sterek Works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Pining Derek, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude!” Scott whispered angrily, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were dating Derek?”</p><p>Stiles looked dumbfounded, dropping his phone on his lap as his stared back at Scott, “What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took forever to get around to finishing, im addicted to minecraft so blame it.  
> anyways, hope you enjoy it and it isn't as sucky as i feel like it is. please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> title inspired by Blackbear's "IDFC".
> 
>  **part one** : [so i'll love you in secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6724174).

It was a calm Sunday afternoon, rare considering Beacon Hills was infested with supernatural creatures who sprouted hair and fangs while occasionally kicking ass. Stiles was out with his dad so Scott took the time he had to invite Isaac over.

They’d spent the entire afternoon lazing around, playing video games and procrastinating doing their homework that was due the next day.

It was around seven when they called it quits and went downstairs to warm up the leftover pizza from the night before. Which is when Isaac asked about where Stiles was.

“Oh, he’s doing something with his dad. He said they were gonna go out to eat and bond, or something, I guess.” Scott said.

Isaac quirked his eyebrow at little, grabbing a slice of pizza, and said, “Really? You believed him?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Scott asked, face scrunching up in confusion. Stiles hadn’t been spending a lot of time with his dad, and most of it was spent with him lying to the Sheriff. Scott knew how much it hurt Stiles to have to lie.

“Cause, dude, _Derek_ ,” Isaac said like that explained everything, “I’m pretty sure they’re dating.” Isaac added at Scott’s confused expression, smirking a little when Scott’s face twisted up with disgust and he shook his head.

“Gross dude!” Scott said, trying to escape the mental image of Derek and Stiles making out, “Why would you even think that?”

Isaac gave him a blank look, “ _Really?_ You’re asking me why? The way they look at each other like the sun shines out of the other’s ass for one thing, also they smell like each other. _A lot_.”

Scott laughed, shrugging it off, “Whatever you say, dude.”

Though after Isaac had left Scott’s mind wandered back to the conversation. He was positive Stiles would tell him if he and Derek were going at it (even if that thought was absolutely gross). Scott was so adjusted to the smell of Stiles that he never really noticed anything different, though its possible Stiles had always smelt a bit like Derek, it would make sense after all, they see each other every week.

Nevertheless, Scott closed his eyes and shrugged off his thoughts, making a mental note to smell Stiles the next day.

-

 

Stiles was pretty sure he was going crazy because for the last couple weeks he’s been pretty damn sure that someone had been inside his bedroom while he was asleep.

At first he shrugged it off as just being his dad checking in on him after he was coming home from work, but that idea was quickly thrown away because things just didn’t add up.

Last Tuesday he’d woken up to find that his window wasn’t completely closed. And three days ago he woke up to find that he was wrapped up in the warmth of a blanket that wasn’t his, nor his father’s. Which, _creepy_ , okay?

So he’d hatched a plan. He left his phone up against the laptop on his desk to record throughout the night (or for as long as it would, which hopefully was a while) just before he went to bed. He left the lamp light on so that the lighting wouldn’t be too bad.

He didn’t have time to check it before school the next morning before his dad called him down to get going.

-

 

“Hey dude!” Stiles said with a grin, sliding into the seat next Scott. He ignored the glare Ms. Alvarez gave him at his loud hello and turned towards Scott.

It was towards the end of the day. He didn’t have many classes with Scott this year (and he was pretty sure it was on purpose, which _rude_ ) and other than the occasional chat with Danny or Allison or less commonly Isaac or Lydia, he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to.

Scott was opening his mouth to speak just as the bell rang and Ms. Alvarez’s voice rang out loudly over the other talking students, “Alright class,” She said in with a commanding tone, daring anyone to not listen, “Zip your lips and pay attention.”

-

 

Midway through class Scott remember the conversation he had with Isaac and turned to look at Stiles, who was casually (re: obviously and without a hint of _any_ subtlety) playing Candy Crush under his desk.

He leaned over towards Stiles, focusing out his own scent and the others surrounding him. Stiles didn’t seem to notice this.

He inhaled Stiles’ scent, focusing on it. Stiles had the normal scent that made him distinctive, like a birthmark or a scar. But underneath that was an undeniable smell; Derek. Stiles smelled like he had rolled around in Derek’s bed, like Derek had _claimed_ him as _his_.

He pushed back quickly, staring at Stiles (who seemed to get that something was wrong as he looked up at Scott) with wide, shocked eyes.

“Dude!” Scott whispered angrily, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were dating Derek?”

Stiles looked dumbfounded, dropping his phone on his lap as his stared back at Scott, “What?”

“Don’t play dumb! Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t’ve been mad.” Scott said, which wasn’t entirely true, he would’ve been a little upset that Stiles had even told him he liked dudes, but it wasn’t like he didn’t see it coming if he was being truthful.

Stiles furrowed his brows, eyes widening as he began to realize that Scott was definitely not joking, “What are you talking about, Scott? Me and Derek are not dating, nor have or will we ever!” Stiles said, an _unfortunately_ left unspoken, but nobody else had to know that. Because have you not seen Derek? He’s a walking Greek god, so yes, Stiles has thought about it, being with Derek, but who hasn’t (seriously, he dared anyone to look at those abs and then say they haven’t).

Scott didn’t hear a stutter in his heartbeat, or anything to indicate that he was lying, but Scott was smart enough to admit that his werewolf sense weren’t exactly the best.

“Then why do you smell like Derek claimed you?” Scott said, crossing his arms as he looked at Stiles, daring him to make an excuse.

“Uh...” Stiles trailed off, didn’t know what to say about that. While he wasn’t exactly sure what the details of claiming were he knew he’d read some things about it being something Weres did with mates and pack so… just _what the hell?_ Because it definitely wasn’t in a pack way if Scott thought they were dating. “I... don’t know?” He muttered, confused.

Scott faltered a little as Stiles didn’t let up. Maybe he was telling the truth. But just as he started to speak Ms. Alvarez’s voice came out loudly over what Scott was saying, “Scott, Stiles,” She said with precise calmness (Stiles would’ve thought she was an Alpha with the way she commanded control if it weren’t for the fact that he was still stunned), “would you like for the class to stop so you can finish your conversation and earn yourself a detention slip or would you kindly let us get back to learning?” She smirked as Stiles gawked at her.

“No, Ms. Alvarez.” Scott muttered, defeated. As she went back to teaching he looked over at Stiles who looked lost in his world of thoughts.

“This isn’t over we are talking about this tonight.” Scott stated before turning his attention back to the class.

-

 

By the time school had let out Stiles was convinced that he knew who his creepy midnight stalker was. He didn’t know whether to feel freaked out or flattered. Mostly he was just confused.

It didn’t make any sense to him (but then again neither did the fact that he apparently smelled like he was claimed by Derek). He’d asked Isaac if he smelled like Derek in last period and Isaac had answered him with a vague, “Like you wouldn’t know.”

Which, seriously, of course he wouldn’t know. He is **not** a werewolf, though clearly the broken arm last spring wasn’t enough to make that clear.

Nevertheless, he was left to his jumbled thoughts as he stumbled into the jeep. Maybe it was a mistake though, Isaac and Scott weren’t the greatest Weres to ask to scent out something.

He wondered why Derek would be sneaking into his room, at night, while he was _asleep_. Maybe he was planning to finally murder Stiles for all the horrible nicknames and teasing.

His mind wondered back to what Scott had said about him smelling like Derek had claimed him. Did Derek deliberately do that or was it accidental? For that matter, did Derek have feelings for him? Stiles assumed most Weres don’t go about claiming people in mate way. Maybe Derek had meant to do it in a pack way, who knew.

He sighed, shaking out of his thoughts, and started Roscoe. He’d hope his head would be cleared by the time he got home. It was all very confusing and tiresome. He felt a headache coming on.

-

 

Derek had fell asleep shortly after getting home from visiting Stiles the night before. And when he woke up that morning he felt warm with content at the fact that Stiles’ sweet scent had soaked into his skin a little. He liked the smell of Stiles rubbing off faintly into the blanket and pillow, even if it was just barely.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the light smell of Stiles and him into his nose and rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket over his face and falling back asleep.

-

 

 _Bang, bang!_ For a second Derek was sure he was imagining the sound of someone pounding on the front door of the newly built hale house but through the sleepy haze that had a hold on Derek he could hear the sound of a heartbeat. Stiles’ heartbeat.

His eyes snapped open just as he heard Stiles let out an impatient huff, “Come on, Derek! Open the damn door.” Stiles yelled, and Derek could register the sound of him taping his foot against the porch wood in an annoyed manner.

Derek threw his blanket off him and rolled out of the bed. By the time he opened the door, giving way to a view of Stiles, Stiles had his hand midair, just about to knock once again.

“Yes?” Derek said grumpily.

Stiles walked passed him, his scent wafting passed Derek, making him clench the doorknob. He frowned, shutting the door and locking it before turning and facing Stiles.

“Did you need something?” He asked, voice deep and rough from sleep.

“Why does Scott think we’re dating?” Stiles asked, point an accusing finger at Derek, and squinting at him like he was trying to figure Derek out.

Derek heart jumped at the question, but he didn’t show it, nonchalantly shrugging. “Because he’s not the brightest bulb in the pack, because he’s delusional, I don’t know. Ask him.” He said.

Stiles rolled his but with no heat to it, “See, I did, and you know what he said?”

Derek gave a careless half shrug, though silently wondering, heart speeding up. Scott could say a lot of stupid things.

“He said that I smelled like you claimed me.”

Derek felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and the world crash around him. This could not be happening, not _now_ , this isn’t the way it was supposed to happen.

If the shock showed on Derek’s face (and it probably did) it didn’t for long, he maintained his composure with a disinterested look. He would fight tooth and nail if it keep Stiles from knowing that he was his mate (of course Derek wanted Stiles to know but knowing Stiles he would give up love and any chance at a relationship for the Derek’s sake, and Derek didn’t want to hold him back).

Stiles grew fed up with the lack of words being said and continued on, “And you know what else?” He muttered, eyes trailing up to Derek’s, he prayed that Derek hadn’t noticed the skip in his heartbeat when their eyes caught each others. Derek gave an aborted hand movement as to say ‘ _what? I’m not a mind reader_ ’.

“For the last couple days I’ve been noticing things that just weren’t right, things that made me pretty damn sure that I was either going crazy or somebody was sneaking into my room,” Stiles laughed halfheartedly, he felt nervous and anxious, he didn’t want this to go south, “Know anything about that?”

Stiles had looked at the video. Not all of it, just the parts that confirmed his suspicions. He felt weird watching it, seeing Derek with a soft expression that he’d never seen on him before, it made him squirm as he watched it, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment when in fact that’s exactly what Derek was doing instead.

If it didn’t scream ‘ _in love_ ’; the way he caressed Stiles’ cheek and didn’t bother paying attention to anything else in the room but Stiles, then Stiles needed a lesson or two on love.

Derek opened his mouth, a million excuses at the tip of his tongue, because Stiles had to _know_ , know all about how creepy and pathetic Derek was, pining after him, but nothing came out. The only thing running through Derek’s mind was that Stiles knew. That he was going to be so freaked out by him and tell him that he never want to speak to someone as creepy as him again.

At the panicked, half-there expression on Derek’s face Stiles closed his eyes for just a second and titled his head back, sighing. This wasn’t as easy as it had been when he ran through it in his mind on the drive over.

“Look Derek,” Stiles said, stepping closer to Derek, who stood still with fear because here _it_ comes, here’s the goodbye, “I really don’t know what the hell is going on but I do know that you’ve been sneaking into my bedroom while I’m sleeping. I don’t know why and you need to tell me before I get the wrong idea.” Stiles thought to himself that it was a little late for that, he’d already had a pretty clear idea in his head and god was he praying it was the right kind.

Derek stayed silent, thinking. He could tell Stiles now, now that Stiles knows about him sneaking into his window, and face the rejection or he could make up so lie. But Stiles was smart, he’d know it was a lie and he’d just be angrier when he found out the truth.

“Okay…” Derek muttered quietly, so quiet Stiles almost didn’t catch it. Stiles waited silently, heart beating so fast that it almost hurt. “We– …We’re mates, Stiles.”

Everything went silent. It was like neither one of them were breathing. Stiles tried to process the information that’d been handed to him but his brain just stopped working, refusing to function as he attempted to wrap his head around this.

Stiles felt the smile grace his lips because they were mates, he was _Derek’s_ mate. He didn’t know what crazy god thought up that idea but thank god for them because it was even better than any other kind of possibility.

Stiles didn’t wait to press his lips to Derek’s, kissing him with all the heat and passion he could, because he’d waited for this, for _them_ , for so long and if he had to wait any longer to get his lips onto Derek’s he might just combust.

They kissed, desperate and loud. Stiles’ fingers knitted tightly into Derek’s soft hair, and happily opened his lips for Derek’s tongue to slip in with a low moan.

Eventually they pulled back, gasping for air. Stiles looked absolutely wrecked. His cheeks were tinged red, and his lips puffy and pink from abuse, Derek had never seen a sight so pretty.

Derek panted as Stiles rested his face in the empty space next to Derek’s neck, trailing soft, wet kisses up and down his neck, he stopped for a second and spoke up, “This means we’re dating right?”

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles up to look at him, “Yeah.” He muttered softly against Stiles’ lips before pulling him back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/). i welcome all sterek and steter prompts!


End file.
